eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sailabc1
Hi, welcome to Eushully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Battle Goddess Episode-0:Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Afker (Talk) 2009-04-15T15:49:45 *Afker stares at the automated welcome message above... * Anyways, welcome! (-: If you need help setting up templates for other games (eg Kuutei Senki) feel free to drop me a line (or go into edit mode of other templates to copy-paste from them). -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 19:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) adding pages You can use the "add page" in the sidebar to create Game/Character articles using forms. This makes filling in infobox template parameters much simpler (-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 05:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) It's OK, I'm getting the hang of it. :) trying to boost page count BTW, I'm trying to boost our page count to 100 to qualify for Spotlight status. If it's not too inconvenient for you, it would be quite helpful if we the creation of other sections of Kuutei Senki guides (just have a few sentences or cards listed) as opposed to in-depth completion of one section at a time. What do you say? d-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 10:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) OK, I'll move on to Battle cards for now. BTW, please provide romanji of the Japanese names I've put in the crew page, I couldn't figure out how they should be pronounced (or couldn't read them at all in some cases). ... And yeah, I noticed how the no. of articles went up overnight, you must be working like an ox X_X Gahahahahahahahaha!! 10:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I would actually suggest having two separate columns, one for original Japanese name, and another for English name. I'll fill them in later. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 10:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Is it that important? We can have the Japanese spelling in the individual character description pages later on. Gahahahahahahahaha!! 11:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :For people used to looking at the "shape" of the Japanese characters, it might be useful to them to have that as part of the chart I think, even if they can't actually read Japanese. The shapes might sometimes be easier to remember than the number of the card. -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 12:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Character page I'd suggest using super short 1~2 sentences to introduce each character in "(Game):Characters" pages, and leave more detailed descriptions in the actual articles for each character. (-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 12:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ... That's... way too cheap to get to spotlight IMO =S We can make the individual char pages even more descriptive later on Gahahahahahahahaha!! 13:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree we can make individual char pages even more descriptive later on. That doesn't stop us from making things less descriptive right now to crank up the page count q-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 13:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks for changing the articles names to use the official name. BTW, next time when you rename articles, you can use the "Move" tab to directly rename the page (preserves history and creates redirect from the original page). (-: -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 07:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) message Hi.. can you check my newest note (Its mine, but I forgot to Log In before posted that >.<) on Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:03-03's Map Notes. Maybe there're some grammar error or something like that. thank you... Ohh~ I see... Well... I love to gather enormous mana first to improve/upgrade my Eq.. or maybe some Lily's H-Magic.... XD If I can boost Lily's stat/Eq at early stage, I think's that'll give me more advantage later.... Especially if that's won't bother my LAW-point..... ^.^ Eitherway... Im sorry....and thanks for your help.... :) Read your message Sorry to have taken around a week to notice after you posted on my talk page, but things around my place have been spinning out of control a bit lol and checking my mails and stuff was the last of my worries. I apologise for my edit if it was wrong, all i have to say is it was pretty stupid of me not to crosscheck what i thought was obvious, i came, i derped, and i learned, then i came again. I need to find that in latin >_> Tsuki wa mata terasu 06:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::BTW, you are Darkuu? ^^; Always sign your posts here with 4 tildes please Gahahahahahahaha!!!! 17:37, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry this time i forgot, i actually knew that hahaha (yes it was me) Tsuki wa mata terasu 06:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Battle Card Level Up Bonuses I can't figure out how to split the Level and Bonus cells for cards #9 and 17 without screwing up the format. #17 gets +1 ES at level 3. I don't know what card #9 gets at level 3. :You need to use "New Wikia look" instead of Monobook preview mode to be able to use the graphical interface. Then you can just use right-click a cell to get a menu that lets you do that. Not sure but perhaps it requires Java. Gahahahahahahaha!!!! 12:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Kamidori Alchemy Meister Stages Page Thank you for your concern. Well I'm just playing Kamidori Alchemy Meister for the last two weeks and I added some dungeon information that still in Japanse (I think some new translation patch fix it) and it seems that no one is editing that. There are still something missing so I added "????????????????????" to the stage page since I don't clear the game yet. Let's see if I can add more. Also I'm going to correct some misspelled parts later. AlinElRene (talk) 15:05, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Added Misanshel's Eternal Sanctuary to map list, but I have a couple of questions on what to put in. 1) Should I put the monsters encountered on first play (quest mode) or replay (free mode) ? There are 3 Guardian Angels not present on replay mode. 2) Same question about the number of turns you have to complete the map (60 during the quest, 40 otherwise). 3) I couldn't find the way to do a double border in order to separate the locations. How is it done ? 4) The last one is for myself : Wilfred says they must find a way to stop the weakening effect (loss of HP / SP / FP for all but Angels and Hannah) but I couldn't find how to do that. Is there a way ? Madou Koukaku Character Page Hello, If I could make request can u check Characters page for spelling/sentance logic/lore logic ? Name of in game countrys would help as well. Naurlas (talk) 22:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :I made the more obvious changes to names, but in most cases Eushully makes names so difficult it's really difficult to tell what's the spelling of what. I'll do some grammar check on the articles though. :... I'd request avoiding direct copy-paste of machine translations, though. :Gahahahahahahaha!!!! 19:17, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Requesting the same as above for Bell - Patrina + Kingdom Names + Sentence In Patrina Lore(i think its important but cant come up with any decent translation) + Name Translation for third girl in Next Kingdom 3.(marked as ?????) :::Naurlas (talk) 14:10, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not worth the effort for the time being as some things even I can't understand (so as to how to interpret). We can write better descriptions of our own once the game comes out and we got enough info (anyone else reading this, be my guest, though). Gahahahahahahaha!!!! 19:20, March 24, 2013 (UTC)